The present invention relates to a fastening clamp for a joint portion of an oblong hose, and more particularly to a clamp for fastening and fixing the joint portion when oblong hoses having different diameters are coupled with each other while one hose is inserted into the other.
For example, in an under-floor warming system, in the case where a pipe for flowing warm water is arranged to be inserted into oblong hoses having an oblong shape in cross section for heat insulation, when the oblong hoses are to be connected to each other through a coupling member, the end portions of the oblong hoses are inserted into the joint member. Under this condition, the oblong hoses are fixed by fastening from the outside with a clamp.
Then, in the clamp that has been conventionally used, for example, a strip leaf spring material is wound like an oblong, the abutment end portions are bent outwardly in the radial direction, and the both end portions projected outwardly are fastened by means of a bolt and nut to decrease the diameter.
However, such a conventional clamp has a problem in fastening force, and also, since the nut has to be screwed and unscrewed for every case of fastening and releasing, it takes a long time.
In view of the foregoing defects, an object of the present invention is to provide a fastening clamp for a joint portion of oblong hoses that may fasten sufficiently and quickly.
According to the present invention, there is provided a fastening clamp for a joint portion of oblong hoses, in which a strip-like leaf spring material is rolled into an oblong shape, a cutaway is provided in a circumferential direction on one end side, the other end side is formed into a thin shape so as to insert into the cutaway, one end side and the other end side are caused to intersect with each other to be curved inwardly from an inner circumferential surface, respectively, and end portions thereof are bent outwardly in a radial direction to project from an outer circumference thereof.